<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexo y alcohol no era la misión by Vardeldur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363943">Sexo y alcohol no era la misión</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur'>Vardeldur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para devolver el silencio y la tranquilidad a la guarida de Akatsuki, el líder envía a Hidan y Deidara por provisiones, pero estos se desvían en el camino, dejando de lado lo que debían hacer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Hidan/Deidara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexo y alcohol no era la misión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apoyado en una enorme roca, mientras observaba cómo en la lejanía se aproximaban nubes de tormenta, Hidan escupió al suelo. Volvió a dirigirle otra mirada de impaciencia a Deidara que, unos metros más allá, estaba sentado al borde del acantilado con el rostro sujetado en su mano. Deidara parecía muchísimo más cabreado que él, pues había estado en silencio desde que los hicieron salir de la guarida Akatsuki a la fuerza. Al principio, el religioso estuvo igual de enojado, pero eso ya se le había pasado y ahora se empeñaba en que su compañero dijera algo. No soportaba que lo dejaran hablando solo.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Joder, rubia! ¡Ya deja esa cara de culo, da la impresión de que tu novio te hubiera botado! —se acercó para sentarse a su lado.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Es tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Tú y tus estupideces! —frunció el ceño con furia —Tener que ir por provisiones de comida… Contigo… ¡Es obvio que lo hicieron para deshacerse un rato de nosotros, hm! ¡Menuda estupidez de misión!<br/>
<br/>
—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que explotó una bomba en donde guardamos las provisiones —enterró las tres puntas de su guadaña en la tierra —¡Yo no tengo la jodida culpa!<br/>
<br/>
—¡Porque tú y el imbécil de Tobi me tienen harto! Él tuvo que venir contigo, no yo, hm —se puso de pie, metiendo una mano en una de las bolsas de arcilla que traía colgadas en sus caderas.<br/>
<br/>
Un momento después, una enorme ave de arcilla se encontraba estacionada a un costado de ambos.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Y esa cosa tan fea? —masculló el de cabellos color plata, parándose.<br/>
<br/>
—Si seguimos aquí no terminaremos nunca. Llegaremos más rápido por vía aérea, hm. Sube —fingió no escucharlo, pero en su rostro el enfado era evidente.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan subió sin rechistar. Ciertamente, le daba pereza tener que caminar. El pueblo más cercano se encontraba por lo menos a unas 12 horas a pie y el clima se ponía cada vez peor. Se sentó un poco más atrás del rubio, con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Su guadaña asomaba por sobre su cabeza.<br/>
<br/>
Una vez que emprendieron vuelo, Deidara hizo que el ave bajara en picada.<br/>
<br/>
—¡WOAH! ¡Joder, rubia, debe sentirse magnifico caerse de esta altura! —gritó con algo de éxtasis, mientras se afirmaba en los hombros de Deidara y se ponía de pie.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Estás enfermo, hm! —no se quejó del agarre del otro, pues estaba concentrado en hacer que el ave tomara su curso en línea recta metros antes de llegar al suelo —¡Ni se te ocurra lanzarte, que yo no voy a recogerte, hm!<br/>
<br/>
Pero Hidan parecía demasiado ensimismado en sentir cómo el viento frío a causa del clima y de la velocidad le golpeaba en la cara. Luego, Deidara, solo por presumir hizo que el ave se elevara en línea vertical a una velocidad espeluznante. Hidan solo reía a carcajadas de placer mientras se aferraba a la espalda del rubio con brazos y piernas.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Esto sí es emocionante! —volvió a ponerse de pie cuando avanzaron hacia adelante —¡Joder, rubia, quién diría que podrían ser tan divertidas tus estupideces!<br/>
<br/>
Deidara frunció el ceño. Al contrario de como ocurría con Tobi, no pudo asustar a Hidan con sus maniobras.<br/>
<br/>
—Ya cállate. No quiero escucharte parlotear el resto del camino, hm.<br/>
<br/>
El camino transcurrió con unos cuantos comentarios odiosos de Hidan y con Deidara amenazándolo de lanzarlo al vacío. Al de cabellos plateados eso no parecía importarle. De pronto, unas cuantas luces a la distancia que pudieron observar desde las alturas les advirtieron que el pueblo estaba cerca, justo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.<br/>
<br/>
—Oye, ¿esta cosa no se deshace con el agua?<br/>
<br/>
—¡Qué inteligente! Me sorprendes —contestó con sarcasmo, mientras descendían —El resto deberá ser a pie, hm.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Joder, qué desagradable eres, rubia! —se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos rodaran por la cabeza del ave.<br/>
<br/>
Inmediatamente ambos cayeron sobre un charco lodoso que ya se había formado debido a la lluvia, mientras la obra de Deidara se estrellaba unos metros más delante de ellos. El fanático religioso había caído sobre el artista.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Mírate, joder! —reía maniáticamente mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba al rubio, que estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el barro.<br/>
<br/>
—¡IMBÉCIL! —tenía el rostro rojo de rabia y vergüenza —¡Mira cómo estoy por tu culpa! —se puso de pie y se sacó la chaqueta negra con nubes rojas para sacudirla del barro.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan continuó riendo de forma escandalosa, hasta que Deidara le lanzó una araña explosiva que lo hizo caer de espaldas, quedando tan cubierto de lodo y mojado como el otro.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Y una mierda, rubia estúpida! —se abalanzó sobre él, pero fue esquivado.<br/>
<br/>
—No pienso quedarme aquí, hm —comenzó a caminar con rapidez. El cabello comenzaba a pegársele al rostro debido a lo mojado que estaba quedando.<br/>
<br/>
Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, Hidan divisó una posada rodeada de aguas termales. ¿Cómo se sentiría el agua hirviendo quemándole la piel? Se relamió los labios. Se detuvo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo<br/>
<br/>
—Oye, rubia estúpida —apuntó hacia el lugar de su interés, luego asomó un fajo de billetes por su bolsillo, lo suficiente para que se viera, pero no para que se humedeciera con la lluvia —Es lo mínimo que nos merecemos si tenemos que ir a buscar provisiones para toda la panda de imbéciles, ¿no crees?<br/>
<br/>
Deidara alzó una ceja. Era obvio que todo ese dinero pertenecía a Kakuzu. Quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero luego observó el vapor caliente que desprendía del lugar tras los grandes cercos de madera. El calor del agua se le antojó más que nunca en medio de esa lluvia. Además, el idiota religioso tenía razón. Se merecía un descanso digno antes de ir por lo que les habían solicitado. Sería su venganza.<br/>
<br/>
—No eres tan imbécil después de todo, hm.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Así que, sin cuidado, Hidan se quitó toda la ropa y la lanzó a un cesto en la orilla de las rocas que bordeaban el agua. Se hundió en esta, sintiendo como la blanca piel se enrojecía por el calor. Soltó un suspiro que se asemejaba más a un gemido de placer que otra cosa.<br/>
<br/>
—Joder, ¡esto está delicioso! —se hundió hasta la nariz, luego se paró de golpe al no ver a Deidara por ninguna parte —¡Rubia! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Mira de lo que te pierdes!<br/>
<br/>
Deidara fingió no escucharlo. Aunque se encontraba detrás de Hidan, a tan solo unos metros, dentro de los guardarropa. Se quitó todo y lo dejó en la cesta de lavandería. Inmediatamente se colocó una toalla alrededor de las caderas para dirigirse hasta las aguas termales.<br/>
<br/>
—Déjate de gritar, retardado, hm —le dijo, acercándose, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Entonces se sentó en el borde, quedando así sumergido solo hasta las rodillas.<br/>
<br/>
La lluvia fría en contraste con el calor que sentía en los pies lo hizo sentir un leve escalofrío. Luego observó el bello paisaje a su alrededor: cada estanque al aire libre, los reflejos de las luces en cada pequeña gota de lluvia y la sombra de los árboles alrededor de todo el sitio. Definitivamente era artístico.<br/>
<br/>
De pronto, Hidan, que estaba totalmente sumergido, asomó un poco la cabeza desde el otro extremo. Iba a gritarle algo a Deidara, pero este parecía demasiado absorto observando a su alrededor. Fue entonces que reparó en el torso desnudo del rubio, la piel joven, el sedoso cabello… Frunció el ceño al ver que llevaba la toalla en las caderas. Quería ver más. Guardó silencio para acercarse por debajo del agua hasta él. Quería acecharlo, y sería demasiado fácil ahora que estaba con la guardia baja.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Si yo fuera tú estaría más atento, Dei-da-ra! —lo jaló de los tobillos, haciendo que cayera.<br/>
<br/>
Pero el rubio no se inmutó. El descanso inmediato que sintieron sus músculos al estar sumergido en el calor lo hicieron relajarse totalmente. Cerró los ojos, mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás. No llevaba la mirilla puesta.<br/>
<br/>
—No molestes, hm —tomó aire y abrió los ojos al sentir que Hidan se ponía de pie justo delante de él.<br/>
<br/>
Por fortuna el calor de las aguas termales disimularon el sonrojo. El miembro erecto, grueso y grande de Hidan estaba a menos de un metro de su cara. No podía despegar la vista de eso.<br/>
<br/>
—Conque admirando la obra de arte que tengo entre las piernas, ¿eh? —sonrió con malicia, viendo el rostro de su compañero. Nadie podía negar la belleza del rubio, pero ver su rostro sin esa cosa en el ojo era otra cosa.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Sueña, imbécil! Hm —intentó ignorar a su propio miembro que comenzaba a despertar, así que levantó la vista para centrarse en su cara.<br/>
<br/>
Grave error.<br/>
<br/>
Los cabellos plateados cubrían la frente de Hidan. Ya no estaba perfectamente peinado como siempre. Se veía malditamente sexi. Y el torso ancho, los hombros anchos, la musculatura marcada, la piel blanca enrojecida por el calor del agua… El maldito desgraciado no podía verse más apetecible. Quizás las altas temperaturas del agua le estaban afectando la cabeza. O tal vez la poca costumbre de ver piel humana. Después de todo, Sasori estaba hecho de madera. Y el tonto de Tobi se cubría el cuerpo por completo.<br/>
<br/>
Sí, eso debía ser.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Vas a negar la tensión sexual que hay ahora también? —preguntó, hincándose delante de él, con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro —No me digas que me vas a salir difícil, joder.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Estás retándome, hm? —lo tomó de la barbilla. La lengua en su mano comenzó a lamerle el mentón. No permitiría que se le adelantara en acciones por nada del mundo.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan no contestó. Se puso de pie y jaló a Deidara de un brazo, haciendo que también se levantara. Entonces lo rodeó con ambos brazos y enterró los dientes en el cuero cabelludo con desespero. ¡Qué bien se sentía tener piel joven y suave rozando su cuerpo! Se podría decir que tenía una especie de fetiche con Deidara, debido a sus dos bocas extra. Y el hecho de que fuera tan bello sin dejar de ser masculino. Incontables veces había pensado en los o las afortunadas que se lo habrían follado. Pero, ahora, él sería el de la suerte. Así que bajó las manos y enterró las uñas en las fibrosas nalgas, haciendo que Deidara lo jalara del cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad.<br/>
<br/>
Encima, el maldito rubio era un agresivo con el que podría disfrutar sentir dolor.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Mira cómo me pones, joder! —rozó su erección contra el bajo vientre del otro.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Ya, pero yo no soy un exhibicionista, hm! —dijo y tapándose como pudo con la toalla mojada lo arrastró por el lugar hasta la habitación que les correspondía.<br/>
<br/>
Dentro había una cama y una mesa para dos. Sobre esta, varias botellas de sake. Hidan sabría que Kakuzu lo mataría por gastarse todo ese dinero, pero eso estaba en un segundo plano en ese momento.<br/>
<br/>
—Bebamos —tomó un sorbo de una botella y abrió la boca, mostrando el contenido. Entonces se acercó a Deidara y, ayudándose con la lengua, le pasó todo el líquido de boca a boca.<br/>
<br/>
Deidara sintió su garganta arder por el alcohol y su miembro por la excitación. Sin advertencia, el de pelo plateado le arrancó la toalla. Ante la vista, Hidan quiso tomar su miembro, pero su mano fue apartada de un golpe.<br/>
<br/>
—No —lo miró a los ojos, desafiante —Yo primero, hm —cerró los dedos sobre el grueso miembro, mientras la lengua en su mano lo lamía como si de una paleta se tratase.<br/>
<br/>
El religioso ahogó un gemido dándole otro sorbo a la botella, desparramando algo del líquido desde su barbilla hasta su pecho. Luego dirigió el borde de esta hasta la boca del rubio, obligándolo a beber un sorbo. Entonces lo besó, metiendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena, mordisqueando el labio inferior, intentando saborear el sake desde su boca. Deidara lo correspondió con desesperación mientras comenzaba a masturbar el miembro del peliplateado.<br/>
<br/>
—¡No te contengas!<br/>
<br/>
—No me digas qué hacer, hm —dijo, agachándose delante de Hidan para observar mejor lo que le hacía.<br/>
<br/>
Entonces, con la mano libre, Deidara comenzó a morder los testículos del otro, mientras que con la otra lamía la punta. Hidan comenzó a gemir de forma descontrolada ante la mezcla de dolor y placer, pero necesitaba más, así que jaló del pelo rubio para meter su erección en la garganta, pero este no lo permitió.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Ahora qué? —gritó con impaciencia, mientras veía al otro ponerse de pie. Le dio otro largo sorbo a la botella para luego arrojarla al suelo.<br/>
<br/>
Deidara no contestó. Estaba concentrado en acariciar la espalda y hombros de su acompañante, mordiendo por ahí de vez en cuando. Esto hizo que se lanzara al cuello del rubio, besándolo con desesperación y dándole varios chupetones. Hidan no podía soportar más la excitación, así que tomó al otro de la cintura y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. De inmediato separó sus piernas y comenzó a lamer la erección de Deidara, luego los testículos, hasta bajar a su entrada.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Apresúrate, hm! —exigió levantando la cabeza para observar todo.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan le dirigió una mirada lasciva y comenzó a lamer en círculos el ano del rubio, babeándolo todo lo posible. Segundos después se incorporó, colocando las piernas del otro sobre sus hombros. Se permitió observar por un momento lo bello que este se veía con el rostro sonrojado y los cabellos rubios pegoteados por el sudor. Luego, sin previo aviso, se adentró en la cavidad tierna, arrancando un gemido doloroso por parte de Deidara, y un alarido de placer de su propia boca.<br/>
<br/>
—Dime, ¿quién más te ha follado? —preguntó con la respiración agitada mientras lo embestía con brusca lentitud —¿Sasori? Ah… no… Él no podría, hm… ¿Acaso el imbécil de Tobi?<br/>
<br/>
Entonces, Deidara se incorporó para tomarlo del cuello, cosa que provocó que Hidan pudiera adentrarse aún más en sus entrañas. Gotas de sudor caían sobre el rubio, que ahora gemía con más placer que dolor.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Que ni siquiera follando te calles, hm! —masculló mientras le mordía el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar.<br/>
<br/>
Aquello solo provocó más excitación en Hidan, que comenzó a embestirlo tan rápido y profundo como el choque de sus caderas contra la parte posterior de los muslos lo permitía. Entonces tomó a Deidara por la nunca y los hombros, apegándolo más así mismo para penetrarlo aún más al fondo. Solo entonces el rubio se abrazó al cuello del otro y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. ¿Conque así se sentía el contacto piel con piel? Con lo bien que se sentía, ahora detestaba aún más que Tobi no se quitara ni siquiera la máscara para follar.<br/>
<br/>
—Joder… Estás tan bueno que no creo que vaya a durar mucho… —aferraba sus dedos a las hebras rubias como si aquella fuera una oportunidad única.<br/>
<br/>
De pronto, sin despegarse del cuerpo que penetraba, Hidan se sentó al borde de la cama. Tomó al artista de las manos y comenzó a embestirlo con fiereza, mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, sin querer perderse ni una sola expresión de placer o dolor. Luego, en otro rápido movimiento, lo dejó en cuatro sobre la cama, dejando su entrada llena de líquido preseminal expuesta. Se acercó para meter su lengua y volver a lubricarle con saliva, obteniendo suspiros de placer por parte del otro.<br/>
<br/>
—¡N-no pares, hm!<br/>
<br/>
Así que Hidan obedeció y volvió a penetrarlo, mientras que lo masturbaba con una mano y, con la otra, lo tomó del mentón para besarlo a pesar de la posición en que estaban. Ambos gemían como perras desesperadas, hasta que, de pronto, en un sonoro gemido Deidara contrajo su trasero y llenó de su néctar la mano del peliplateado. Ante el firme agarre de la cavidad sobre su miembro, Hidan llegó al orgasmo también, soltando todo su contenido dentro del artista, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro, que tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Por el señor Jashin, quién diría que se sentiría tan bien follarte! —exclamó, mientras se colocaba a un costado y le apartaba el cabello de la cara.<br/>
<br/>
Pero Deidara estaba temblando, agotado. Y cabreado, porque cuando menos lo esperaba, Hidan salía con alguna frase absurda. Definitivamente era más irritante que Tobi. Y sí, el revolcón estaba de maravillas, pero el carácter del de cabellos plateados era suficiente para querer hacerlo estallar y desaparecerlo de su lado.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Alguna vez te callas? —dijo, dándole la espalda y tapándose con las mantas —Necesito dormir, hm.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Y la segunda ronda? —pegó su miembro que comenzaba a despertarse otra vez hacia la espalda del rubio —Qué poco aguante, marica.<br/>
<br/>
Deidara frunció el ceño y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Hidan soltó una carcajada.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Con quién mierda crees que estás hablando, hm?<br/>
<br/>
Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la mesa. Se sentó en una de las sillas y tomó una botella de sake. Si el desgraciado religioso lo estaba retando a más, iba a hacerlo perder. Además, sería una pena desaprovechar el lujoso lugar y las botellas de alcohol. Después de todo, probablemente no habría otra vez en que pudiese estar en un lugar como ese. Cuando regresaran a la guarida, sería enviado con Tobi a alguna otra misión de porquería. La diferencia con Hidan, era que Tobi jamás le sacaría a escondidas el dinero a Kakuzu, ni se quitaría la ropa para acostarse con él. Por eso decidió aprovechar el trozo de carne que tenía delante de sí. Sentir la piel del hombre al que se cogía era un lujo que nunca pudo darse con Sasori, ni podría darse con Tobi.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan sonrió con lujuria al ver cómo Deidara se terminaba una de las botellas en tres sorbos. Se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad de jalar los cabellos color plata del hombre para que engullera su miembro ya erecto, mientras bebía otra botella.<br/>
<br/>
—Maldita sea, sabes demasiado bien —dijo y volvió a tragarse la erección del otro, mientras dirigía su mano a la propia.<br/>
<br/>
El artista alzó una ceja, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la vista. Dio un último sorbo y jaló al religioso del mentón, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Luego lo atrajo para sí y lo besó con lujuria. Se relamió la saliva de ambos y lo soltó.<br/>
<br/>
—Ahora sí sabrás lo que es bueno, hm —tomó los testículos de su acompañante con una mano y el miembro caliente con la otra, ambas manos lamiendo y succionando lo que tocaban.<br/>
<br/>
Entonces, Hidan aferró sus dedos al cabello de Deidara, gimiendo con descaro ante las olas de placer que esas manos sagradas le provocaban. No le importó que el rubio tomara el control. Llevaba tiempo fantaseando con la escena: el artista utilizando sus tres bocas tanto en sus pelotas como en su miembro.<br/>
<br/>
—Ah… Tienes toda la razón, nngg…<br/>
<br/>
Deidara continuó masturbándolo con una mano y engullendo el miembro con su boca principal, mientras dirigía la mano libre hasta su propia erección que ardía. Ahora él mismo comenzó a darse placer, mientras aceleraba el ritmo para ambos. Hidan comenzó a jalarle demasiado fuerte el pelo, una clara señal de que estaba por llegar al clímax otra vez.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Mierda, hm! —se quejó el rubio mientras se corría en su propia mano, a la vez que Hidan se corría en su cara.<br/>
<br/>
Iba a limpiarse, pero el de cabellos plateados se le adelantó: lo tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a lamer su propia semilla desparramada por el rostro del rubio, luego hurgó con la lengua en la cavidad ajena. Nuevamente se besaron, jugueteando con el espeso líquido blanquecino entre sus lenguas. De inmediato, Hidan rompió el beso y se llevó la mano de Deidara a la boca, limpiando los restos de semilla en esta también, ahora besando y jugueteando con la lengua de su mano.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan no paraba de sonreír, crispándole los nervios a Deidara.<br/>
<br/>
—Ahora sí me voy a dormir, hm —se separó del otro y se dirigió a la cama.<br/>
<br/>
El religioso alzó una ceja y lo jaló del cabello, obligándolo a apoyarse en su pecho. Deidara iba a rechistar, pero al ver que el otro cerró los ojos con serenidad, prefirió quedarse en silencio. Luego lo tomó de la cintura y se acercó hasta la cama. Ambos se taparon con las mantas. El rubio dándole la espalda.<br/>
<br/>
—Vamos, no seas así —lo tomó del mentón y le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios —Desgraciadamente dudo que se vuelva a repetir una ocasión como esta. Tengo que aprovecharla —agregó y se acomodó para dormir, de forma que Deidara quedara apoyado en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.<br/>
<br/>
Deidara suspiró pesadamente. Era la primera frase con sentido que lo había oído decir en todo el día y tenía razón. Aunque, ¿qué demonios era eso de dormir abrazados? Prefirió no darle mayor importancia, así que se dispuso a dormir. El sonido de la lluvia y el cansancio pos orgasmo ayudaron a ambos en eso.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
—¡Senpai! ¡Tobi te exrañó mucho, mucho! —exclamó el enmascarado dando pequeños brincos, al ver a Deidara entrar en la guarida —¿Le trajiste sus piruletas a Tobi?<br/>
<br/>
—Espero que hayan comprado los paquetes de arroz más baratos, par de niñatos —dijo Kakuzu desde el fondo.<br/>
<br/>
Hidan y Deidara se miraron, algo nerviosos. Habían olvidado por completo que debían comprar las provisiones, gracias a la resaca de la noche anterior y la sensación de bienestar de las aguas termales que repitieron esa misma mañana.<br/>
<br/>
—La verdad no compramos ni una mierda —Hidan se encogió de hombros —Y si tanto quieres comprar cosas al precio que tú crees conveniente, ¿por qué mierda no vas tú, Kakuzu?<br/>
<br/>
—¡El senpai es muy malo, no le compró sus caramelos a Tobi! —se acercó a Deidara para jalarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, desabrochándola sin querer. Entonces sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre al ver unos chupetones en el cuello de su senpai. Fueron largos segundos en los que Obito dejó a Tobi de lado, lanzándole una mirada de furia a Hidan.<br/>
<br/>
Pero este estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Kakuzu, que había vuelto de ir a buscar su maleta con dinero para ir a comprar él mismo, notando que faltaba un fajo de billetes.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Devuélveme el maldito dinero ahora, ANTES DE QUE TE CORTE LA MALDITA CABEZA!<br/>
<br/>
—Está más que gastado, así que te jodes —dijo el peliplateado sin importancia, luego se volteó a guiñarle un ojo a Deidara.<br/>
<br/>
Deidara ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con su atención en Tobi que lo miraba fijamente por el agujero de la máscara.<br/>
<br/>
—Es tu culpa por no quitarte la jodida ropa, hm —le dio un golpe en la cabeza y volvió a abrocharse la túnica.<br/>
<br/>
—¡Esta vez sí que el senpai se pasó de malo con Tobi! —lloriqueó, pero lo cierto era que Obito estaba hecho una furia por dentro. Debía replantearse el seguir ocultándose con Deidara, o sino terminaría por perderlo. Quizás era más fácil deshacerse del maldito religioso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>